tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiradesverse
The Tiradesverse is the universe in which all bad movies ever made (and will ever be made) exist. It does not necessarily exist as a tangible concept, but maps and pie charts are known to have been made that show where all of these bad movies exist in relation to each other. The movies in this realm can be seen as "planets" in a universe, as they are all connected in some way to one another. Jim Varney is considered to be the Watcher of the Tiradesverse and the ultimate symbol of good, while Jigsaw is the root of all evil. Though many battles have occurred between their forces over the years, it has been foretold that one day they will engage in what has been called The Ultimate Battle of Good vs. Evil. Not to be confused with the Little Giants Multiverse or the Bizarro Tiradesverse. Notable connections *Courtney from ''Showgirls'' left the movie to start the Psychlo invasion from ''Battlefield Earth''. *Nic Cage's Career has appeared in every Tiradesverse movie viewed to date *''Birdemic'' is a prequel to ''The Room''. *In [[Episode 9 - The Wicker Man (2006)|''The Wicker Man,]] Nic Cage learned the Cancer Punch vicariously through Balrog. *Max Connor is directly related to Nomi Malone. *Planet Psychlo and Planet Zeist were trade partners before Psychlo was obliterated *Chris Barber, Denny, and Michael Waits are all the same person, just at different stages of his life *Susan single-handedly keeps Evil Beautycorp in business by buying truckloads of their invincible skin cream *[[Episode 32 - Dragonball Evolution|''Dragonball Evolution]] is a sequel to ''The Last Airbender'' that takes place centuries after the latter *The obvious connections between ''Highlander 2'' and ''Highlander: The Source'' *It is theorized that Piccolo and Mai were watching Rocky DeSantos while he was practicing for the big tournament, and Piccolo used his telekinesis to hurl Rocky out of the ring, which allowed Mai to take his place against Chi-Chi in the tournament. *Far too many to count in ''Double Team''. *Mr. Digger was discovered to be the one who built the ridiculous gyro balls and their caverns in ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation'' Other movies The Tiradesverse is also home to a number of absurd and cult movies. While not as painful to experience as the movies under review, they exist as a balance to the forces of evil the host endure. The most notable examples of this are[[The Rocky Horror Picture Show| The Rocky Horror Picture Show]] and The Big Lebowski, as well as ''Zardoz'', Ricki-Oh: The Story of Ricky, and ''Santa's Slay''. Non-movies Some studies have shown that both WCW and TNA wrestling exist in the Tiradesverse. The ''Heroes of Wrestling PPV'' was discovered and reviewed. Also known to exist in the Tiradesverse are television shows such as ''The Legend of Zelda'' and the fanmade short film, ''The Death of Batman''. There are video games that have been proven to exist in the Tiradesverse, as well, such as E.T.: The Extraterrestrial, Superman 64, and Duke Nukem Forever. Music albums (such as Chinese Democracy) are also part of the Tiradesverse. The ''Avengers VS. X-Men'' comic book maxiseries from 2012 is also in the Tiradesverse. Category:Tirades terminology Category:Universes